Oil on the fire
by White Night Fantasy
Summary: An Aqua Incantation, a woman who left the wizarding world years ago,a mad Molly and a stupid ass of a Sirius. SBOC, RLNT,...
1. Chapter I

**Part I: where Elisabeth gets a letter**

Although it was still early in the morning, Elisabeth was staring out of her window where the sun stretched her first arms of light over the garden. The sky turned slowly from dark blue to bright orange and little flocks of white clouds floated before the sunrise. The scene passed Elisabeth. She was lost in memory and thoughts

In her hand she clutched a letter. Yesterday morning the postman had dropped it in her letterbox and yesterday evening she had opened it. It was since then that she hadn't moved from her window.

They needed her. The Order needed Elisabeth. Or rather Sirius Black needed Elisabeth. She looked down to the letter. Although she had read it several times, she read it again.

_Dear Elisabeth,_

_I am most sincerely sorry to bother you. I know you have chosen a further life away from the magical world, but please be so kind to hear me out._

_Sirius, the stupid ass, has been hit by an Aqua Incantation. Nobody can lift it, not even Dumbledore who has tried many times. Our only hope lies with you, I am afraid._

_Please do not be alarmed that it is Sirius who I ask you to help. He is in fact no guiltier of the murder on Lily and James as I am. I hope you still trust me enough to believe me on this subject._

_I plead you, Elisabeth, come and help Sirius. You are our only hope; Sirius's only hope. I know I ask a huge deal of you Elisabeth, but please don't let us down._

_Awaiting your reply kindly,_

_Remus Lupin_

_Member of The Order of the Phoenix_

Elisabeth dropped the letter. Did Remus know what he actually demanded from her? She would have to come back to the wizarding world. She would have to face everything she once left. And why? To help Sirius, one of the reasons she ever turned her back to the community she once loved. Elisabeth hated Sirius for it. He had betrayed her, left her like she was nothing! How does Remus dare to ask her help! She wouldn't do it. It couldn't care her less that Sirius would die!

But Elisabeth knew she was lying to herself. She knew she had to go, despite her lousy attempts of talking herself out. How much she loathed Sirius, she didn't truly want him dead.

And so she wrote a kind reply.

In the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, a letter arrived in the toaster. Mrs. Weasley stopped baking eggs immediately and gave the letter to Remus, who it was addressed to. Harry, Ron and Hermoine looked up from there plates and Fred, George and Ginny broke off there argument about the Holyhead Harpies. Tonks, who was helping Mrs. Weasley (much to her despair), sat down next to Remus.

"What does she say?"

Remus passed the letter to Tonks.

"She's coming."

"Thank goodness!"

But Remus didn't look that thrilled. There was trouble ahead, he felt it.

Tonks looked up at the handsome face of the werewolf.

"What's wrong? You seem worried."

Remus gazed at Tonks.

"No, it's just…I hope Sirius will keep his mouth shut, that's all."

Tonks smiled weakly at Remus.

Waiting for more explanation, Harry looked at Remus. Two weeks ago he had never even heard of this Elisabeth. But then his godfather got cursed and all of a sudden everybody of the Order started talking about her. Apparently she was in the right state to help him. Harry had asked Remus many times what they meant with "_in the right state_", but all he would answer was "_Only when she's certainly coming, I will tell you. It's too dangerous otherwise._"

"Remus, what does the Order-"

"Mean by _"in the right state" _" he laughed.

"Yeah well," Harry said, "she has agreed now, hasn't she."

Remus looked at the son of his former best friend. He would never give up. He admired him for it.

"Well, Elisabeth's surname is Cruentium. Elisabeth Cruentium."

And with that, all the Weasleys gasped.

"There is a Cruentium coming?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Yes, there is Molly," answered Remus quietly.

"I will not have that!" Molly turned red. All of the Weasley kids sat in silent watching their mother, while Hermoine and Harry looked confused at each other.

"What is wrong with that surname?" asked Hermoine at nobody particular.

"I will tell you wants wrong with that surname!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, "It's the name of a Deatheater family! You can't trust the whole of it!"

Molly came to the table and started aggressively to pick up all of the plates. Ron looked dismayed at how his mother took his plate full of sausages away.

"Molly, please, do you really think I would invite a Deatheater here? Would I ever put you or the children at risk?" Remus pointed at the five children.

Looking slightly taken back, Molly answered:

"No…no, of course not, Remus. But, she _is _a Cruentium. They are not to be trusted. They can do…things we can not control."

"But that is exactly the reason why we need her!"

"I will trust you Remus, but I don't like it. If anything would happen, I put you responsible for it!" said Mrs. Weasley, pointing her finger at Remus.

"Yes, Molly, you can trust me."

Mrs. Weasley kept looking suspicious at Remus. She really didn't like the prospect of a possible Deatheater in the house.

Everybody sat in silent at the table. Ron looked very interested at his fingers and Ginny was playing with her cup of thee. Tonks was gazing at Remus, slightly lost in thoughts, while Hermoine was petting Crookshand.

Then, Harry broke the silent.

"Is this Elisabeth really a Deatheater?"

A little smile curled on Remus's lips.

"No Harry, of course not. She just has the wrong name."

"Like Sirius?" asked Hermoine.

"Yes, sort of," Remus smiled.

Mrs. Weasley snorted.

"You can hardly compare a Black with a Cruentium, Remus!"

"It's only a name, Molly."

"No it isn't! And you bloody hell know that!"


	2. Chapter II

_Thank you so much for the reviews__! It made my day!_

_If I make any mistakes, please alert me! English is not my mother tongue, as you may have noticed already :D_

* * *

Remus stood on the staircase. The silent surrounded him. For a moment he thought that the walls were closing up at him. His best friend was dying in a room two floors up. Not again, he thought, please, not again. What would happen with Harry if Sirius died? Would Harry survive it? Would he, Remus, survive it?

Remus took courage and walked up the stairs. Quietly he opened the heavy, wooden door. Immediately he saw he wasn't alone. A boy with black, wild hair was sitting next to Sirius. A girl with bushy brown hair and another boy with bright red hair were standing against the wall. Only the last two looked round at Remus when he entered.

"Harry, you need to sleep", he said fatherly at the boy sitting next to the bed.

Although there was no sign that Harry had heard him, Remus knew it.

At the background, Hermoine nudged Ron. With her lips she formed the words "Come, let's go" and slowly they closed the door behind them.

Remus was still gazing at Harry.

"You can't sit here all day, Harry. Nor you, nor Sirius profit from it."

Harry still didn't look up.

Remus glanced at Sirius, then back at Harry. It broke his hart. This boy, only sixteen year old, was losing a parent again.

Then, all of the sudden, Harry spoke.

"When is she coming?"

Remus didn't need to ask who.

"Soon, though I don't have a precise date. If she arrives, I will be noticed"

"I hope she hurries. Sirius is getting worse by the minute."

Remus looked at his sick friend lying in bed. Harry was right. The Aquaincantion was working fast, faster then he had imagined. Sirius was completely drying up now. He was all in sweat and couldn't keep water inside. Every time Remus had forced him to drink a glass of water, Sirius would just puke it all out. He was losing every drop of liquid in his body and he couldn't regain it.

Remus was still gazing at Sirius. He looked rather pale and his face was starting to get hollow-cheeked. Sirius wasn't well.

* * *

Elisabeth stepped out the black cap. She paid the man and took her two bags. On the corner of the street stood an old woman.

Suspiciously Elisabeth looked at her. Was it her she had to meet? She decided to take the chance.

"Good afternoon," she said, sticking out her hand, "I'm Elisabeth Cruentium."

The old woman gazed at the hand. A long silver ring sat on the right index finger.

"Good afternoon," the old woman replied, "It was about time!"

Elisabeth looked guilty at her shoes.

"Yeah well," she replied, "it wasn't that easy to leave everything behind, mind you!"

"No time to argue! Let's get going", the old woman cried.

Elisabeth followed the rapid pass of the woman. The swiftness surprised her very much; such an old, little, fragile woman.

After a quarter of an hour walking, the two women entered a street that was very well known to Elisabeth.

"What are we doing at Grimmauld Place?"

"You know where we are?" the old woman asked.

"Yeah, I recognise it from old times." Elisabeth answered with a tinge of gall in her voice.

Elisabeth looked at the houses in the dark street. Once they were majestically, now they no more than the Shrieking Shack. Old memories creped up at her. They weren't particularly pleasurable.

"Here, take this piece of paper. Remember it," said the old woman.

Elisabeth took the little parchment. It read '_Grimmauld place 12, London_'.

They must be kidding, she thought, this can't be true. Is Sirius really back in his old family house? How does Remus manage to keep him inside?

* * *

"Excuse me, I just received the message. The taxi has arrived." And with these words Remus stood up and left the table.

He walked to the door and waited for the two women to arrive.

Suddenly somebody knocked and Remus opened the door. The old woman walked in first.

"Are they still debating?" she asked at the werewolf.

"Yes, but I guess it will be over soon."

"Fine, then I will put myself a nice cup of thee. Want one?" and the old woman looked at Remus and Elisabeth.

"No, thank you. I'm fine", Elisabeth replied. Remus shook his head.

"Fine, but remember I offered", laughed the old woman and she walked off to the kitchen.

Remus looked at the Elisabeth.

"You don't look a year older", he said.

Elisabeth smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Remus, but I know you're lying."

"It's good to have you back."

"Do not be mistaken, Remus. I'm not back."


End file.
